


Panther softpaws

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [28]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Real thief things. Jewels hearts and working together.Daybreakers 2020Week 3 Heists Ann
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Panther softpaws

“I don’t know what to say.” Ann admitted as they stared down into the floor below. “I think this palace is making me feel a little bad. I mean this one?” She whispered. “This feels like an actual robbery. This one makes us like actual thieves? Why is it a… She paused before she sighed. “Joker…”

“Why is this palace a jewellery store? Trust me. Skull and I couldn’t believe that of all the things this is the thing that it ends up as.” Akira made a face before he sat back. They were on the roof of the jewellery store and while the glass they were leaning over was impressive it was so thick Ann knew there was no way there were going to be infiltrating from this point. “The irony of this one.”

“A whole Jewellery store.” Ryuji muttered. “Fox was right about the things he was attached to but after the Museum and that weird plant thing I was expecting something a little more-“ He waved at the glass and Ann could understand that. “Hey, how are we supposed to get inside? Do we have to behave like actual thieves now? Break in?” Ryuji glanced at Joker blocking Ann’s view. “No…” Ryuji groaned.

“We’re the phantom thieves.” Morgana sounded tired before he used his claws to tap the glass. “And we can’t exactly burst in. Casing the area only led us up here. I’m willing to bet that when we investigate we’ll find a vault and that’s where the treasure room will be. Maybe we will only have a floor or two to investigate!”

“And how many shadows along with that?” Ryuji muttered. “It couldn’t get easy. It couldn’t be easy for once huh.” His eyes met hers and Ann laughed. “Something funny Panther?”

“We’re stealing hearts.” She laughed. “I guess… we should have been prepared for something real too right? Like robbing a jewellery store. What is going to be next?” She shook her head. “A bank? That’s crazy.” She uncoiled her whip as she watched Joker. His lips were doing that thing again. That told her he was no longer listening to them but was looking for clues. He had done it enough that she could pick up when his focus was no longer on them.

“Panther.” His voice was low and the others fell silent instantly. “Do you think that you can disable the cameras pointing to the west? I think I see something.” He began to walk and Ann fell right into step with him. He pointed and she saw the ledge right away. “I have my hook but do you think you can pull yourself up to that point?”

“I got it Joker.” She had to relax her body as she uncoiled and coiled her whip. Her focus was on the wires just behind the camera. She took a deep breath before she swung her arm forward then back. She snapped her wrist forward and watched the whip soar through the air before it wrapped around the wires behind the camera. She gritted her teeth before she grunted and pulled the whip hard. The click surprised her right before the entire ledge moved. “Huh?”

“Way to go Panther!” Morgana cheered. “Looking good!”

“You so knew that camera was a fake didn’t ya.” Ryuji muttered as she stepped closer to Ann. “But sweet moves Panther.”

“Excellent work.” Yusuke’s voice was quiet as he stared up at the changed ledge. “I’ll assume this will be our way in?”

“You assumed correctly.” Akira grinned. “Let’s go team!”

X

“Like if they never knew that I was here.” Ann whispered as her grip on the grapple hook slackened. The last piece towards opening the vault lay in stealing and replacing with a dud a very important key. Akira was originally going to be the one to do it but then they had discovered that the camera controls had two rooms so that had quickly become one of his jobs. “Soft and easy.” She murmured to herself as her feet touched the floor. “Joker chose you for this job.”

And it had filled her with pride to be chosen. The boys didn’t treat her as if she was lesser than them. Were they quick to catch her? Well yes but she was thankful for that. She also say Akira, Yusuke and Ryuji haul Morgana around so that really didn’t say anything. Maybe if the others got into trouble she would see them do the same. And wasn’t that an amusing thought? Ryuji or Yusuke catching Akira princess style. Joker would own that. It would be cute.

She released a careful breath as she approached the case. She knew about the manual sensors in it so that was what had her cautious the most. That and the entire, well deal about the alarms. They had tripped two so far and the results had not been pretty.

To lift the case. She frowned before she uncoiled her whip. It would have to be quick, no smashing just lift quickly and easily. She swallowed before she let her whip coil around the case. It tightened around the glass and Ann hefted it up slowly with one hand. Her shoulder’s strained but she gently slid the key onto the cushion before she took up the key that they needed. She tucked it away before she let the case slide back down. Her shoulder was killing her.

Two steps back and she released a heavy sigh before she glanced up at the ceiling and the panel that she had come down from. A grab back onto the hook and a smile surged onto her face. They had it!

X

“Panther.” Akira grinned as he reached for her. “The key?”

“Joker.” She grinned back before she placed it in his hands. “The key.”

“That’s what we’re talking about!” Ryuji cheered as Akira slid the key into the vault. “Now we’ve taken a lot of stuff so far.” He muttered as he grabbed the vault door. He grunted as he slowly spun the wheel. “But let’s rob him blind and take the treasure!” He finished as the door cracked open.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Ann murmured as the door slid open. “Joker?”

“Let’s get to it.” Akira smiled as they stepped into the vault. “Let’s take it all.”


End file.
